Entities such as businesses, educational institutions, and individuals use computers routinely to accomplish tasks. The tasks can vary widely depending on the user and what the user needs to perform. Usually the tasks are accomplished using various computer applications that may each be used in various ways. Thus, there may be more than one way for a user to accomplish a task using the applications on the computer of the user. Having multiple ways of accomplishing tasks may make it difficult to track the activity of the user or may also make it difficult for the user to determine whether the user is accomplishing the task appropriately.